Undercover
by Ami Rose
Summary: Chloe Savor and Gabe Page go undercover as father and daughter Sullivan to watch Lex Luther... Will Chloe stay under cover? Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter One

Undercover

By: Ami Rose

Chapter One

Chloe Savor quickly walked down the noisy hall. She was already late for her meeting with her boss. She was going to find out what her next assignment was, and couldn't wait.

Chloe is a 20-year-old undercover detective. She's only had this job for six months, but she is the best detective the city of New York has.

Chloe turned and open the door to her left. "Sorry I'm late!" She walked in and took a seat across from her boss. "The traffic was pretty heavy." She took off her coat and laid it on the chair next to her and sat back. "So where am I going now?"

Chloe's boss Kyle Steele grabbed a folder off his desk and tossed it at her. "Kansas!" He said mater-of-factly.

Chloe opened the folder and looked it over. "What the hell is in Smallville, Kansas? And who is Alexander Luther?" She looked back up at Kyle.

"Lex Luther is the son of billionaire Lionel Luther." He looked down at his own copy of the file. "You are going to Smallville undercover as a 15-year-old freshman. You will be working with Gabe Page. He just got a job at Luther Corp as the plant manager. You are his 15-year-old daughter."

"Really? I haven't worked with Gabe since I started." Chloe smiled. "So when do I leave?"

"Now!" Kyle stood up, walked around the desk, and grabbed Chloe's arm. "Your plane leaves in half an hour. So get up and go!"

They walked out of the office and down the hall. Once they reached the elevator Chloe turned to Kyle. "So what's my name?"

"Chloe Sullivan and you want to be a journalist."

"That's cool!" The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "I'll see you when I get back." She hugged Kyle and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Ky! Bye!" She stepped on the elevator and the doors closed. When the door opened again, Gabe Page stood there waiting for her. "Dad!"

Gabe smiled and looked up from his files. "Daughter!" He gave her a quick hug and they were off to the airport to catch their plane to Smallville, Kansas.


	2. Chapter Two

Undercover

By: Ami Rose

Chapter Two

Lex Luther sat in a chair across from his father Lionel Luther. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's to go to Smallville and run the crap factory. This is defiantly the worse punishment ever.

The last time Lex was there was when the meteor shower hit. That was when he lost all his hair, and from then on, he was picked on and life just sucks.

Lex stood up and started walking away. "Get back here and sit down." Lex turned and looked at his father with a disgusted look on his face. "NOW!"

Lex walked back over and towered his father. "Why me? Why can't you send one of your trusted men?" He yelled.

"Sit down Lex!" Lex stared at him and finally sat back down. "I would have thought you would like to run one of the plants. And there is no one else I can trust with this plant. You won't be along. I hired a new guy named Gabe Sullivan to help you. He's the new plant manager. He and his daughter will be flying in today and you are to pick them up from the airport." Lionel looked up at the clock on his wall. "They should be here in 20 minutes. So, you should leave now so you can be there when they arrive."

"Daughter? How old is she?" Lex had an amused look on his face.

"She's too young for you! She's jail bait Lex. She's only 15 so stay away from her." Lionel almost laughed when he saw the disappointment on Lex's face. "So have fun in Smallville son."

Lex stood up and walked out of the office. "What ever!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe watched out the window as they flew over Kansas. They were only 5 minutes from Metropolis airport, where someone was suppose to pick them up and then they would be off to Smallville.

Chloe looked up as the seat belt sign lit up. She looked over at Gabe as he put his seat belt on, and then did so herself. "Chloe!" Chloe looked back at Gabe when he said her name. "You ready for this?"

Chloe smiled and reached for his hand. "I always am dad!" Gabe smiled, kissed her hand, and sat back in his seat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex stood by the limo as the plane landed and stopped 100 ft. from him. He watched as the door opened and the steps dropped down. His driver was standing next to him with a sign that read 'Sullivan'. Many people got off the plane before a blonde hair girl showed up in the door way. She walked down the steps and looked up at him when she reached the bottom. A guy went down the steps and put his arm around her shoulder. Then they started walking toward him. He had to catch his breath as he looked into her eyes. She was gorgeous. Shoulder length blonde hair, blue/green eyes, a brilliant huge smile on her face, probably wore size 3 blue jean hip huggers, and a baby blue tank top. They stopped right in front of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe stepped down the stairs and looked up to see the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. She smiled when she saw the sign his driver was holding. Gabe stepped behind her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's do this!" He whispered in her ear. She just kept smiling and started to step towards the beautiful man in front of her. She could tell he was tall. He didn't have any hair, but he was still gorgeous. His silver/blue eyes made her breathless when they stopped right in front of him. "I'm Gabe Sullivan and this is my daughter Chloe." She heard Gabe say. "I'm Lex Luther! We'll be taking this limo to Smallville." She just watched him. This man, Lex, almost towered over her.

Gabe removed his arm and got into the limo when the door was opened for them. Chloe watched him, and then looked back at Lex. He stood by the door and motioned for her to get in. She quickly did and sat next to Gabe. Lex got in and the door shut be hind him. 'Oh, this is going to be a long drive.' She thought.


	3. Chapter Three

Undercover

By: Ami Rose

Chapter Three

Chloe stood over the bold man lying in the hospital bed in front of her. After dropping her and Gabe off, this man went to his mansion and decided to go for a ride in one of his new cars. He was driving down one of Smallville back roads when it was too late to see the boy in the road. He swerved to miss him and went over the bridge into the river. The boy, named Clark Kent said he dove in after him. For some reason, Chloe didn't believe him.

Suddenly she looked down and saw Lex's head move. She grabbed the chair next to her and sat next to his bed.

Gabe had enrolled her is school today, and found out the boy was in some of her classes. She over heard him talking to some friends about the accident and so she called Gabe up and told him about it. Even he had doubts about the boy.

Lex opened his eyes and looked at her. "What are you doing here? And where am I?" He said in a deep voice.

Chloe had to catch her breath before trying to talk. "I... You... You're at the hospital." She was able to say.

Lex smiled to himself. 'I'm still able to make the girls stutter.' He waited for a second before asking. "So what are you doing here?"

Chloe looked him in the eyes. "My father asked me to come down and check on you." She sat back in her seat. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I drove off a bridge." Chloe had to stifle a laugh. "How's the boy?"

"He's fine. He said you missed him, so he jumped in after you." Chloe jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Both she and Lex looked up. "Clark Kent!" She looked back down at Lex and stood up. "I have to go!" She quickly walked pass Clark and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. 'I can't do this.' She told herself in her mind. 'I can't do this.'


	4. Chapter Four

Undercover

By: Ami Rose

Chapter Four

Clark held Chloe close to his chest as they danced along with 98 Degrees' "I Wanna Stay With You Tonight." He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in her pink prom dress. He really wanted to go with Lana, but she was still moping over Whitney. This wasn't the right time for him to ask her out, so he asked the next girl on his list, Chloe. He still couldn't figure out why Chloe had gone to see Lex when he hit him and went off the bridge. She couldn't like him. She didn't even know him. Hell, Clark didn't even know Lex until he got hit by him. Chloe told him she only went cause her father works for Lex and wanted her to check on him. Clark didn't know if he should believe that or not. But since that day, he and Chloe became really close. He knew she liked him, that's why he asked her to the dance.

Suddenly the music cut and the lights went out. A teacher spoke up and asked everyone to calm down and to go start to the basement, because there was a twister coming. "Chloe, go with everyone else. I'll catch up with you." He let her go and went jogging out of the gym. Lana was out there, he had to go save her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe watched him jog away, and started running after him. 'This boy is crazy!' She told herself. Once she got to the door, Clark was nowhere to be seen. 'God damn that boy. He's going to get himself killed.' She ran to her car and before she even reached it, a huge branch fell and landed on her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex stood in his library arguing with his father. Suddenly all the windows shattered and a beam came flying down. It missed him and landed on his father. "Dad!" He ran to his side and looked at him. 'What am I doing?' He thought to himself. 'He sent me here to this hell whole.' He turned and started to walk away.

"Lex, son, help me!" Lex turned and looked at his father. He had to help him, he couldn't turn into his father.


	5. Chapter Five

Undercover

By: Ami Rose

Chapter Five

Chloe quickly walked down the large hall to where the butler said she would find Lex. She had finally found a way to complete her assignment. She had gotten herself into a big mess with Lionel, Lex's father, on purposes so now she was on her way to see Lex to tell him she needed his help. If he helps her, there would have been no need for her and Gabe to be watching Lex, instead Lionel.

Chloe turned into one of the rooms and saw Lex sitting at his desk typing on his computer. "Mr. Luther, I don't mean to bug you. But I need your help."

Lex looked up as he heard the scarce in her voice. He stood up and walked over to her. "What's going on Miss Sullivan?"

Chloe still wasn't use to being call 'Miss Sullivan'. She just wished he would call her Chloe like most other people. "I'm in trouble."

"What kind of trouble are you in exactly?" He asked with concern.

"I made a deal. And I tried to back out of it. He won't let me." Chloe spoke fast.

"Whoa, slow down. Deal? With who?" Lex said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Chloe took a deep breath and then let it out. "Your father. I made a deal with him. If I gave him all the information I got on Clark, then he'd get me an intern at the Planet."

"Clark? Why did you bring Clark into this?" He asked angrily.

Chloe took a step back. "I was mad at Clark. Then your father showed up and I took the deal. But I tried to back out on him, and he threatened me."

"Miss Sullivan, he's not going to do anything." Lex put his right hand on her shoulder again.

"It's Chloe! And how do you know?" She yelled. "It's not like you have a great relationship with your father. How do you know?" She looked at him and tears started to cover her vision. 'How can I do this to him?' She asked herself as she saw a little bit of pain show through his face. 'I can't do this to him.' She took another step back out of his arms length and turned to run away.

Lex saw her start to cry and when she turned to run, he grabbed her, turned her around, and pulled her close. "I'll protect you Chloe!" He whispered in her ear. "I'll protect you."

Chloe just stood there in his arms crying. 'It's too late!' She told herself. 'I have no choice now.' She closed her eyes. 'I have to go through with this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Chloe had finally leaned back to look up at Lex, he leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, but pulled away. She turned and ran out. Now she sat here in the back of the Talon with her face in her hands. 'What am I doing?' She asked herself. 'I can't be in love with him.' She closed her eyes. 'I'm undercover! I'm not supposed to fall in love with him. I can loose my job over this.' A thought finally came to her mind. 'Gabe can't find out. He'll never forgive me. I'll be kick out of New York and they'll tell me to never look back or I'll be killed.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex sat in his car out side of the Talon. 'Why did I kiss her?' He looked over at Chloe's car parked next to his. 'She did kiss you back!' Something in his head said. He ran a hand over his face. 'And you love her, so go in and talk to her.' He closed his eyes. "Luther's can't love." He mumbled out loud. 'But you love her.' He looked through the glass of the front door of the Talon and saw Chloe in the very back. 'So go tell her.' Lex opened his car door and stepped out of the Porsche. He slowly made his way to the Talon door and walked toward Chloe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You love him. But your not suppose to. Just tell him the truth and hope he understands.' Chloe told herself.

"Chloe!" Lex said her name.

Chloe quickly looked up from her hands. "Lex?"

Lex took a seat across from her. "I'm sor..."

"Don't be!" She interrupted him.

"Please Chloe, let me finish." Chloe sat there and stared at him. "I'm sorry if I offended you Chloe. I shouldn't have kissed you, but I couldn't help it." Lex had been staring at Chloe's coffee and took this second to decide to look up. "It's just that..." He paused. "Lately I've found it really hard to not be thinking of you. I don't want to loose you, even by my father. I love you Chloe." He leaned forward and softly touched her hand.

Chloe almost shudder at the touch. She slowly intertwined her fingers with his. Lex gently kissed one of her knuckles. She closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them, she looked up into Lex grayish ones. "I'm just so scared Lex." She didn't completely lye. She just didn't say what she was scared of.

Lex stood up and sat next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. "You don't have to be anymore Chloe. Never again! I'll protect you." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll always be here."


	6. Chapter Six

Undercover

By: Ami Rose

Chapter Six

Chloe sat in the Talon with a cup of coffee to her right, her cell phone to her left, and her laptop in front of her. She tried to keep her attention on her work for the Torch. But she just couldn't. It's been four months since her and Lex got together and she still hadn't told him the truth. She had been so into her thoughts that she didn't even hear the bell that hang over the entrance of the Talon, and someone walking up to her table.

"Hey baby!" She jumped and looked up to see a smiling Lex. "Are you okay?"

"Yah, I was just deep in thought!" Lex leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away, he took the seat across from her.

He spoke as he took her hand. "What were you thinking about?"

Chloe looked down at their intertwined fingers and just smile. "Nothing important!" She looked up in to his eyes. "Wait! What are you doing here? You said you had a meeting in Metropolis!"

"My father called so we ended up having it over the phone." He slowly put his free hand to her face. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little zoned out!"

"I just... I don't know!" She pulled her gaze away and looked out the window.

"Chlo, you can tell..." Just then her cell phone rang causing Chloe to jump a little. Lex looked down at it. "You better answer it."

Chloe quickly picked up her cell and pressed the green button. "Hello?"

Lex just sat there staring at her, wondering who was on the other line.

"Ky, this isn't the best time... I'll just call... No! Fine! Alright, bye!" Chloe pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it after pressing the 'end' button.

"Who was that?" Chloe jumped and looked up and Lex.

"Oh, that was my cousin Kyle!"

"Is everything alright?" Lex had a worried look on his face.

"Yah, he just couldn't get a hold of my father!" She lied. "He had a few questions to ask him, that's all." Chloe started to gather her things. "I'm sorry Lex, I have to go to the Torch and do some work."

Lex stood up and helped her put her laptop back in its case and put his arm around her waist walking her out of the Talon and to her car. He opened the door for her and she dropped her stuff in the passenger seat, and then turned back to Lex.

"I'll stop by latter." She said as they both moved closer together.

Lex put his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. "Around what time do you think?" He smiled down at her.

"How bout seven?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sound great!" He leaned down and softly kissed her. But it quickly turned passionate and when the pulled away, they both breathed hard. "I'll see you tonight then." He said and kissed her quickly again.

Chloe reluctantly pulled away and got in her car. "I'll see you tonight then." She just smiled at him as he shut the door for her. She started the car and pulled out of her space. As she made her way to the school, she turned and grabbed her phone. Two rings and it was picked up on the other end. "Kyle, its Chloe!"


End file.
